Acosadora
by Lara Pond
Summary: Merope no hizo nada malo, salvo nacer en la familia equivocada en el momento equivocado. Para: Helena Venom


•**_Petición difícil:_** Me gustaría uno que narrara la vida de Merope Gaunt partiendo el punto en que se enamora/obsesiona con su vecino Tom. La historia tiene que trabajar al personaje de tal manera que justifique el cómo terminó en ese punto tan elevado de embrujarlo. Me gustaría que plasmara también el cómo se llevaban los Gaunt y en general dijera mucho del personaje de la madre de Tom Riddle Jr y sus porqués. Que sea algo oscuro, sí, e incluso con temas difíciles como violación, gore, entre otros. Me gustaría que culminara en una escena donde los Riddle se encontraran muertos.

**_Disclaimer_**: Harry Potter

**_Advertencia:_ **Temas oscuros (como gore, entre otros), y posible lemmon

**_para:_** Helena Venom, espero que te guste, aunque es el comienzo.

Y gracias a _**AdrianaSnapeHouse**_ por hacer de Beta en este fic :)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Stalker<span>_**

Acosar… ¿Acosar? ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo?, no lo sabía, apenas sabía leer y escribir así que sería difícil que supiera algo así. Después de todo, su padre nunca suportó que fuese una mujer, una squib, una inútil de mala vista. ¿Algo más?, cierto, era la vergüenza de la familia por consecuencia;obviamente no aportaría nada para su educación más allá de la cocina o limpieza. Para su padre ella no era más que una carga, alguien de quien debía abusar…

Aquella era una de las razones por las que aprovechaba ser la encargada de los deberes del hogar. Lo utilizaba como excusa para salir; decía que necesitaba comprar algo, colgar ropa, lo que sea, todo para tener algo de aire y estar lejos de su hermano y de su padre, dos personas que la trataban de una manera que no podía aguantar todo el día.

Y por ello lo conoció… a su vecino, un joven atractivo, alto comparado con ella y parecía todo un caballero. No podía dejar de verlo cada vez que salía.

Era extraño. Nunca se había sentido así de atraída por alguien y tampoco sabía lo que significa, ni cómo le podía afectar. Ella no sabía nada del amor, solo de castigos y odio.

Para ser la más inocente y con mejor moral de la familia tenía una suerte horrible; siempre que ese joven miraba hacia su casa, por alguna razón, terminaba haciendo el ridículo, siempre la regañaban o algo la evidenciaba como una tonta y torpe. El joven siempre se reía cuando veía esos incidentes. Ella, en su ingenuidad, pensaba que era de esas risas dulces que las personas hacían cuando encontraban algo adorable, creía entonces que él la encontraba adorable…pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

— ¿Qué tanto miras Tom, cariño?—Habló Cecilia cuando descubrió a Tom con la mirada perdida en un punto que no era ella…y eso no le gustaba.

—Nada importante. La vecina hace el ridículo —le respondió el moreno con aire de burla.

—Oh, ¡Dios mío, esa monstruosidad!, ¿no podía tu padre limpiar el lugar y sacar esa cosa de aquí?—exclamó escandalizada al visualizar a Merope.

—No es nuestro. Todo del otro lado del valle nos pertenece, pero ese terreno es del viejo hombre llamado Gaunt, y sus hijos. Su hijo es algo loco, deberías oír las historias que se dicen en este valle—mencionó el joven Riddle como si hablara del clima, con ese aburrimiento cotidiano.

Recomendación: ¿Quién lo mencionó?

—Tom, puede que esté equivocada pero… ¿alguien clavó una serpiente en esa puerta?—apuntó Cecilia con los ojos y mucho asco a donde estaba la casa de los Gaunt.

— ¡Santo cielo!, tienes razón, ese debe de ser el hijo, te dije que no está bien de la cabeza. No los mires, Cecilia, cariño—le aconsejó al vislumbrar que detrás de la vecina aparecía el joven Gaunt. No era inesperado que cualquier persona que lo mirara por mucho tiempo y fuese notado, terminara mal. No quería que se suscitara un incidente por lo que volvieron a dejar su caballo en el patio de la casa.

Merope en todo eso no entendió de qué hablaban, únicamente los miraba con la imagen doble que los ángulos de sus ojos le causaban. Parecía que la mujer junto al joven Riddle estaba asqueada, mientras que él serio y a momentos molesto. En cuanto se marcharon Merope Gaunt se quedó curiosa, pero el gusto le duró muy poco.

— ¡Eh! ¡Merope!—la llamaron de forma brusca y desagradable. Ella reconocía esa voz…la de su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó lo más educada que pudo. Sabía que si Morfincreía que le faltaba el respeto, no se portaría nada lindo.

— ¿Qué haces viendo a ese asqueroso muggle?—el horror que se dibujó en sus facciones de solamente imaginar a un miembro de la familia Gaunt observando así de fijamente a un sujeto no mágico fue evidente, y casi pudo sentir dicho horror por sí misma.

—Nada, no lo miraba, hermano…—trató de escapar del aprieto. Todo significaba un castigo y ya no quería más, no más.

—Le diré a padre que andas acosando con la mirada a un muggle y que no es para hacerle burla —antes que la chica se quejase, él caminó al interior del hogar.

_Muy bien, ¡excelente Merope! ¿Quieres morir tan joven? Pues lo estás logrando, _pensaba ella mientras escuchaba la voz molesta de su padre emanar de la casa.

Al poco tiempo, para su terror, el hombre ya se encontraba enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar de tu hermano?—le preguntó su 'figura paterna' con tanta furia que podía percibirlo como un gran aura quemante.

—N-Nada padre, ha sido un error, no es su culpa, yo…—pero como siempre, no le dejaría explicarse, eran los falsos modales que acostumbraba tener y por ello ni bien comenzó a hablar, él le asestó una cachetada tan fuerte que pudo oír unos huesos quejarse por el contacto brusco e inevitablemente cayó al suelo.

—Vuelves a mirar a algún asqueroso muggle, y más a esos Riddle, y terminarás como tu madre—amenazó el hombre con seriedad. Era de esperarse que usara de nuevo y como una daga, como en cada pelea iniciada por él, el nombre de su difunta madre…

Esa era la mejor reacción que podía esperar de su ese hombre no se controlaba a tiempo, era capaz de cometer actos que le dejaban herida por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>A pesar de todo…siguió mirando a ese chico.<p>

Algo tenía con él, una característica especial en esa sonrisa elegante que aunque no se la dedicara a ella, le encantaba, un hechizo en esas miradas que causaba cosquilleo dentro de sí. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Era tarde cuando decidió salir afuera, con otra excusa típica: tenía que buscar algo para que cenaran. Iba hasta dónde vendieran lo que su padre y hermano quisieran, ella saludaba y pedía las cosas, pero nunca se presentaba, ni siquiera dejaba que supieran que era una Gaunt. Primero, porque su familia no le dejaría, y segundo, porque ella misma se sentía tan ajena a su familia que era un alivio pensar que al menos alguien desconocía su parentesco con esos dos hombres.

—Aquí tienes, y el cambio—le dijo amable el le sonrió a cambio.

Cuando se marchó, el hombre del local miró a la mujer que atendía la otra caja.

—Esa muchacha es igual a su padre…pero se ve más tonta—comentó de repente.

—Sí, lo es—respondió la mujer con cara de disgusto. No era una novedad que a nadie allí le agradaran los Gaunt; eran arrogantes, pedantes, violentos, agresivos y siempre buscaban el enfrentamiento, salvo Merope, quien solo hacia el ridículo al creer que todos la verían como una extraña, en especial cuando todos conocían a la temible familia.

…

Merope había abandonado instantes atrás el mercado y se hallaba recorriendo el sendero de regreso a su casa. Era la primera vez que había podido llevar ese vestido que tanto le gustaba, después de todo era su cumpleaños y su padre como regalo le ignoraba al igual que su hermano; podía usar lo que quisiera porque parecía que no existía para nadie en esa tierra.

Había mentido sobre haberlo adquirido un día de fiesta; en realidad perteneció a su madre. Suerte que su padre tenía mala memoria porque si no se lo arrebataría de las manos como el resto de sus alegrías.

Solo por ese detalle, cuando estaba por llegar a casa, al chocar contra algo que no supo qué era porque al instante cerró los ojos, no había sido reconocida. No por ese hombre.

—Oh, ¡Perdóname!, no quería…—comenzó el joven Riddle, le ayudó a levantarse, pero dejó de hablar en el momento en el que vio su cara…cuando la reconoció, sus facciones dejaron de ser suaves y amigables, se tornaron asqueadas y molestas.

Antes de que Merope le agradeciera y restara importancia de que le chocase, terminó en el suelo una vez más, porque la mano cálida de Tom pasó de estar en la suya para ayudarle, a separase bruscamente,dejándola caer.

—No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí —le dijo con un tono tan frío y cruel que le dolió.

Lo peor era que él se había acercado, y aun así, se marchó enojado como si fuera culpa e ella…El joven parecía tan lógico como su familia, y eso le asustó, el solo pensamiento cayó al olvido, se negó a pensar que el chico al que siempre veía sonriente con esa extraña y suertuda mujer, en realidad fuese un monstruo como su padre o su hermano. No, él tenía que ser el perfecto caballero, tal y como ella lo pensaba.

Tan sólo pudo contemplar incrédula cómo se marchaba, sin inmutarse de que estaba en el suelo y probablemente con raspones en la rodilla con la cual cayó.

* * *

><p>Era tarde, muy tarde. Las cuatro de la mañana, o así lo pensaba Merope, quien luego de tanto encierro comenzó a saber qué hora era por el movimiento que había en su casa; ya que solo escuchaba ruidos del cuarto de su hermano y ronquidos del de su padre, calculaba que era dicha hora.<p>

Aprovechó…aprovechó entonces para hacer algo que llevaba más de tres meses queriendo hacer…algo que aminorara su miseria…


End file.
